


Happy?

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Liam est super triste, M/M, breaking up, but - Freeform, its, msk, no comfort, not the one you expect
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam et Zayn. Zayn et Liam. C'était sensé durer pour la vie. Du moins, c'est ce que Liam espérait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet os il y a des baiiiiiils  
> je les transfert juste de Sky.  
> Mon blog c'est Smuttydirection.skyrock.com  
> Bye

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il est grand, plutôt canon. Cheveux sombres, peau tannée, jean délavé et veste en cuir. D'accord c'est pas trop mon style d'habitude Niall, tu sais mais...il me plait vraiment. Il s'appelle Zayn. Je ne sais pas trop ce tu en penserais physiquement mais je sais que tu l'adorerais. Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais. Harry lui aussi s'est fait un ami. Un Louis machin je ne sais pas trop. Il travaille au café du coin. Tu sais, le café ou on allait tous les matins. On était nuls à la cuisine je me rappelle encore de ton omelette au paprika. Mon estomac grogne, rien que d'y penser haha. Je me répète peut être encore mais tu me manques...vraiment. J'ai rencontré Zayn il y a un mois à peine mais je crois que...je suis amoureux

*

Signant son courrier, un jeune homme pliait la lettre et la glissait dans une enveloppe. Il préférait discuter avec son meilleur ami par des moyens plus classiques. Plus traditionnels. Il collait à peine le timbre sur le coin de l'enveloppe que deux bras s'entourèrent autour de son cou.  
Liam avait déjà reconnu son odeur douce et masculine à la fois. Son corps fut parcouru de milles frissons alors que les lèvres de son nouvel ami trouvèrent refuge dans le creux de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Liam ?  
-J'écris à Niall  
-Hmm et tu lui racontes quoi de beau ?  
-Je lui parle de toi »

Et Liam se retourna et planta son regard dans ses yeux noisette. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards enflammaient les sens de notre brun comme s'il plongeait dans un volcan. Il passa ses doigts sur sa mâchoire fine et parfaitement ciselée. Et comme d'habitude, Liam se donnait totalement. Chaque jour il était couvert de ses bisous, de ses gestes et de ses attentions. Liam gémissait et le laissait déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Ses mains douces glissaient sur son torse nu, descendant de plus en plus bas.   
Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Liam avait rendez-vous avec son frère dans moins de quinze minutes. Mais il a oublié de réfléchir au moment où Zayn passait ses mains sous son pantalon.

*

« T'es en retard. » Liam prit Harry dans ses bras. « Désolé...j'ai eu un empêchement. » Harry hocha la tête. Il avait déjà compris. Mais il choisit juste d'ignorer l'évidence. Son frère était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment...Franchement.

*

« Liam ! » La façon dont il prononce mon prénom...c'est dingue et pourtant ce n'est qu'un son. Qu'une seule syllabe qu'il énonce. Je me sens un peu embarrassé de te dire tout ça mais il me rend dingue. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà ressenti cela. Parfois le soir il sort, parfois il sort toute la nuit. Mais il revient toujours le lendemain. Je devrais peut être lui en vouloir mais je ne trouve jamais assez de bonnes excuses pour penser du mal de lui. C'est un homme bien. Je le sais. Harry ne l'aime pas trop. Il pense qu'il m'influence trop. Mais moi je pense juste que je suis amoureux

*

Cette nuit-là, Zayn était présent. Il laissait Liam le dominer. Fermant les yeux, berçant son corps au rythme de ses vas et viens. Il aimait être dans ses bras. Liam était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Sa vie était plutôt banale avant. Elle était même trop parfaite. Il avait un travail parfait, un appartement parfait. Une famille parfaite et surtout...elle. Elle était parfaite. Mais elle est partie. Le jour où Zayn a décidé s'offrir une nuit arrosée dans une boite de nuit réputée.   
Quand il était rentré deux jours plus tard, elle était partie. Il était effondré. 

« Aaah, Liam » Zayn soupira et cambra son dos. Et comme d'habitude, Liam l'embrassait passionnément, attrapait fermement sa main et entrelaçait leurs doigts. Et comme d'habitude Zayn regardait dans ses yeux caramel et souriait. Il souriait car il était content. Mais pas exactement épanoui.

*

Salut Liam. J'ai bien reçu tes lettres. Désolé de répondre un peu tard mais j'avais oublié de mettre un timbre sur l'enveloppe. Toujours aussi étourdi hein. Je suis content pour toi. Tu as raison en effet, il ne me plairait pas. Mais pour toi je serais prêt à accepter n'importe qui. Et puis on ne peut pas juger sans connaitre. Je suis aussi heureux pour Harry. Il a enfin finit de roder un peu partout. Dis-lui que je suis fier *ironie*.   
Vous me manquez tous les deux, énormément. Je devrais être capable de revenir pour les prochaines vacances. Ne t'inquiètes pas Liam, tu es juste dans la phase une de l'amour. Je peux comprendre, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là. Le téléphone existe aussi. J'en ai presque oublié le son de ta voix. Enfin bref il me tarde de vous revoir et de rencontrer ton fameux nouveau petit ami.

*

« Zayn, tu vas ou le soir comme ça ?  
-Je m'inspire. »

Liam ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Quatre mois déjà. Et aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé ces trois mots qui étaient pourtant faciles à dérouler. Liam regardait toujours Zayn de cette unique façon. Et Zayn le touchait toujours aux endroits dont lui seul avait l'accès. Harry avait ramené son Louis à la maison. Ils étaient tous deux inséparables. Louis avait un caractère attirant et chaleureux. Il amenait un café tous les matins. Cela évitait à Liam de se lever plus tôt. Zayn tentait de lui apprendre en vain de chauffer du lait dans une casserole. Le lait finissait toujours par déborder. Mais Zayn réconfortait toujours son copain en plaçant deux mains sur ses hanches et le berçant de gauche vers la droite lentement. Et comme d'habitude, Liam prenait une grande bouffée d'air avant d'expirer lentement. Parce qu'il était heureux.

*

C'est Zayn qui me l'a dit en premier. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Juste après que tu ais appelé. Et ne le répète à personne, mais j'ai pleuré. Je crois que Louis m'a vu. Mais il a rien dit. Il m'a juste offert un verre de whisky et un mouchoir parfumé à la fraise. Il est extra ce gars-là. Je suis certain qu'il finira sa vie avec Harry. Comme j'espère finir la mienne avec Zayn. En ce moment il est assis en face de moi. Il me regarde écrire. Il adore faire ça. Il m'observe, parfois me touche ici où là. Des fois il m'appelle juste pour me voir lever les yeux vers lui. Niall, ça fait 6 mois et je me sens comme au premier jour. Son sourire, ses yeux....même ses cheveux qu'il coiffe d'une manière marrante. Même si je préfère quand il ne se coiffe pas. Mais je ne lui dit pas, parce je n'ai pas envie de le contrarier. Tu sais, il est très silencieux. Et je vois qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Alors en quelque sorte je l'aide à se reprendre en main. Oh lala désolé je te parle trop de lui. Je suis désolé, je devrais peut être effacer tout ça ou recommencer ma lettre...non j'ai trop la flemme. Harry te passe le bonjour et te fait plein de poutoux tout doux.

*

Cette nuit-là, Zayn était d'humeur romantique. Il avait la clef de l'appartement de son petit copain et s'était tué à trouver une vingtaine de bougies de couleurs. Il n'était pas trop classique, il aimait l'excentrique. La salle de bain scintillait de plusieurs couleurs lorsque Liam entra dans la pièce. Il plongea presque immédiatement dans le bain.   
Le matin, Liam parvint à amener un petit déjeuner au lit sans le bruler. Et Zayn le prit dans ses bras. Il le lâcha au moment où Liam donna un coup dans le plateau, renversant la tasse de thé chaud. Ils essuyèrent tout en rigolant et s'embrassaient en prononçant toujours un « Je t'aime » – « Et moi je t'aime encore plus »

*

J'ai décidé de t'envoyer un mail, je n'ai plus de papier à lettres parfumé. C'est dommage j'avais prévu de te séduire. Mais ton Zayn tu as l'air de l'avoir dans la peau. Plus que deux mois Liam. Deux mois et on ira traverser la Tamise à la nage ok. Harry m'a appelé. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il m'a dit des choses et j'ai pas trop envie de tout dévoiler maintenant. Non tu ne me dérange pas. Tu peux me parler de tes amours. Je sais au moins que tu vas bien. Au fait mon frère va bientôt devenir papa. J'ai hâte !! Tu seras peut être le parrain qui sait ?  
Lots of love xxx

*

Niall a adoré Zayn. Un petit peu trop même. Liam s'était retrouvé à lui faire de mini crises de jalousies. Mais Zayn finissait toujours par lui retomber dans les bras. Les cinq garçons étaient regroupés au complet. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être trois. Mais tout ressemblait tellement plus à une famille maintenant.  
Zayn rentra un soir avec un bandage sur le bras. Il l'enleva deux jours plus tard révélant un petit tatouage sur son poignet droit. Un petit cortège d'étoiles qui semblaient former un cœur. Liam en était fier. Il n'arrêtait pas de le toucher à cet endroit. De se l'approprier. Jusqu'à même imprégner le dessin sur sa propre peau. Montrant fièrement leurs tatouages identiques, Zayn et Liam se sentaient plus soudés ainsi.  
Quand Niall fut reparti, la maison semblait bien vide. Harry a annoncé qu'il allait vivre aux états unis pour son école de photographie. Liam était fier de lui. Harry s'est même brièvement servi de Zayn comme modèle pour former une sorte de CV. Tout était parfait.  
Liam s'est enfin résigné à appeler Niall. Et Zayn emménagea chez Liam lorsqu’Harry quitta les lieux. Il a trouvé un nouveau travail, s'achète de nouvelles fringues et joue du piano. Et pendant ce temps, Liam l'observe et le regarde, heureux d'avoir trouvé ainsi la personne avec laquelle il vivra pour toujours. 

*

Un matin, un an et demi plus tard, Niall ouvrait sa boite aux lettres. Une enveloppe argentée enrobée d'un ruban fin l'y attendait. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit l'invitation pour une cérémonie de mariage...

*

Tout allait de travers. Liam le voyait. Zayn ne rentrait pas. Parfois il ne rentrait plus pendant plus de 48h. Mais Liam n'osait rien dire. Il continuait de se donner entre couvertures chaudes et échange de chairs.   
Tout allait de travers. Elle était revenue. Au début, il pensait qu'elle venait juste récupérer ses affaires. Mais Liam voyait très bien. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de repartir les mains vides. Elle le voulait lui. Elle voulait le reprendre. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur mais elle revenait, comme s'il elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Comme si elle n'était pas la cause du désarroi de son petit ami.  
Et Liam achetait toujours son expresso le matin faisant comme s'il ne remarquait rien. Il laissait Zayn gérer ses problèmes.   
La première dispute éclata. Cela devait arriver. Il lui reprochait de lui accorder trop de temps. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Zayn prit sa défense bien entendu. Il disait qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie elle aussi. Qu'elle a été la première. Mais qu'il ne la ferait jamais passer devant Liam. Et Liam avalait sa rancune, ses doutes et ses peurs. Et réconfortait alors son petit ami. 

« En Italie ? Mais et ce qu'on économisait pour... » Zayn posa sa paume sur les lèvres du châtain. Oui ils économisaient pour des choses plus grandes. Mais Zayn avait besoin de se faire pardonner. Il avait puisé sur tout ce qui lui restait pour pouvoir offrir et partager l'un des nombreux rêves de son amant.  
Tout allait bien. Zayn avait oublié sa Kayla et Niall avait racheté du papier à lettres parfumé. Mais le séjour se fit court. Elle n'était jamais trop loin.  
Zayn disparu pendant trois jours. Pas d'appels. Pas de messages. Liam tournait en rond, sans savoir que faire. Quand Zayn réapparu il lui posa la question qui lui aura surement couté de belles années d'histoire d'amour.

« Est – elle plus importante que moi à tes yeux ? »

*

Tout a basculé si vite Niall. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. On ne se parle plus on ne se voit plus. Il passe son temps avec Kayla. Sa compagne d'avant. Et tous les jours il me dit « je t'aime pour toujours » mais je n'arrive plus à le croire. Je n'arrive plus à savoir. J'ai peur Niall si tu savais. J'ai peur sans toi. J'ai peur sans lui. J'ai peur sans Harry.

*

Liam relit sa lettre avant de la rouler en boule et arracha une autre page de son cahier

*

Tout va bien Niall. Zayn et moi sommes heureux. Tout va pour le mieux.

*

Vint le jour où...plus rien. Plus un appel. Plus d'apparition. Liam l'a ignoré. Il l'a ignoré pendant un mois et demi. Il a menti à Louis, il a menti à Harry et il a menti à Niall. Tout allait bien. Zayn tentait de le rejoindre en vain. Il tambourinait à la porte mais Liam n'ouvrait pas. Il voulait juste lui apprendre une leçon. Il voulait juste le tester. Il n'avait pas mesuré la hauteur de ses actes. Il ne savait pas qu'il perdrait à ce jeu mesquin.   
« Kayla est souffrante. Sa mère vient de décéder et... » Liam effaça le message. Encore elle. Il le sait pourtant. Il le sait que ce sera toujours et encore lui aux yeux de Zayn. Il le sait pourtant il n'arrive pas à se convaincre.  
Un jour arrive et...les souvenirs s'effacent. 

*

Zayn et moi ça va pas fort en ce moment. Mais on tient le coup. C'est juste une mauvaise passe. J'espère que tu vas bien. Louis est là pour m'épauler, et ses cafés remontent un peu le moral c'est pas une mauvaise chose ( :

*

« Louis, tu sais où il est ? » Louis secoua le crâne. Liam baissa le regard et éclata en sanglot. Il était allé trop loin.   
Trois mois. Liam a changé trois fois de numéro de portable. Il ment toujours à son frère et son meilleur ami. Il ne dort plus. Il ne vit plus. Le seul souvenir qui lui reste est le tatouage qui semble s'effacer ce de jour en jour.   
Louis s'occupe de lui. S'occupe de son chagrin. De sa solitude. C'est de plus en plus dur chaque jour. Et s'il avait vraiment disparu ?

*

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?   
-Je veux savoir s’il va bien. J'en peux plus Louis. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. »

Liam poussa la porte du hall et se retrouva face à face avec la gardienne. Elle le salua comme les autres fois. Comme quand il venait avant. Elle discutait toujours autant. Mais il en parvint au but

« Mr Malik et sa copine ont déménagé il y a une semaine. Il me semble même qu'elle était enceinte »

A ces mots, Louis fit sortir Liam de l'immeuble avant même que la pauvre dame ait finit son petit récit. De justesse. Liam explosait sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

*  
Harry, tu rentres quand ? Tu nous manques. Londres c'est nul sans toi. 

*

Liam décida de travailler au café. Louis voulait garder un œil sur lui. Liam n'allait pas mieux. Rien n'allait mieux.   
Un soir il était là. Adossé contre la porte d'entrée. Il était comme irréel, ses mains se frottant pour attraper le peu de chaud qu'offrait le couloir. Liam s'arrêta en essayant de faire demi-tour. Mais il était trop tard.

« Salut  
-Salut   
-Tu es la depuis combien de temps ?  
-Environs 3 heures  
-Tu n'entre pas ? »

Liam plié en deux sur son canapé regardait en face de lui. Il voyait un Zayn en bonne forme, portant l'uniforme d'une université surement. Assit sur une chaise, Zayn regardait en face de lui. Liam était mal. Il le voyait. 

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » 

Liam secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y a presque dix mois, il était encore sur ce canapé. Zayn collé à ses côtés en train de déguster une brochette de vieux films à l'eau de rose. Il y a dix mois à peine ils se disaient « je t'aime »-« je t'aime encore plus ».

Zayn bougeottait sur sa chaise, la faisant grincer. Il inspira plusieurs fois avant de se lancer. Il n'était bien entendu pas venu pour rien.

« On va se marier. »

Et Liam cessa de respirer. Il enroula ses mains autour de ses genoux et s'enroula en position fœtale. 

« Félicitations. Je suis content que tu sois venu me le dire en personne. » 

*

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira un fin papier irisé. Son téléphone sonna. Son visage s'illumina voyant le nom de l'appelant. Il décrocha et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

« Hey frangin!  
-Harry, Harry...il va se marier.. »

Et il raccrocha. Confus, Harry déplia le faire part. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il comprit soudain la panique de Liam. Il sauta de son canapé et sortit la valise dissimulée sous son lit.

*

Liam n'a pas pleuré. Il était calme. Il avait l'esprit tranquille. Il marchait en cercle dans le salon de son appartement. Bien trop grand depuis qu'il était vide de tout souvenir. Louis le regardait tourner en rond, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller...  
-Je vais le faire. Pour lui. »

*

Harry arriva deux jours après. Epuisé par son long voyage mais heureux de voir son frère en bonne forme. Niall l'avait occupé pendant ces deux derniers jours, libérant son esprit de tout le stress qu'il aurait pu accumuler.

« Liam ?  
-Je vais bien Harry »

Et Harry l'enlaça. Le jour du mariage approchait et les quatre jeunes essayaient leurs costumes d'honneur. Harry et Liam choisirent un nœud papillon pour rehausser leur tenue.

*

« Louis tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?  
-J'ai fait un stage dans un salon de coiffure t'inquiètes chéri!! D'ailleurs Liam tu devrais te couper les cheveux, la touffe ça te va plus trop.  
-Tu m'insulte là.  
-Mais noooon »

Et Louis n'avait pas menti. Il avait de réels talents de coiffeur. Il s'était occupé des trois jeunes, finissant parfaitement leur accoutrement. Liam avait certes les cheveux bourrés de laque, et certes il était coiffé de la même manière qu’Harry mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Harry se tenait auprès de lui, faisant face au miroir.

« Tu es superbe Liam »

Et Liam lui sourit

« Merci, toi aussi. »

*

Aucun de ses amis n'avait mentionné son prénom. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu lui en parler. Aucun d'eux n'a voulu le juger. Liam leur en était reconnaissant. Il les remerciait d'être là. De ne pas lui en parler. De vivre avec ce poids sur leur cœur. Il savait que les autres s'inquiétaient. Mais il voulait bien se comporter. Même si il devait faire semblant. Même si à l'intérieur, plus rien ne fonctionnait.  
Les cinq jeunes étaient réunis dans une petite pièce. Zayn se tordait les doigts, accablé par la nervosité. Il évitait de le regarder. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il était enfin comblé, mais une partie de lui, disait qu'il n'allait pas s'unir à la bonne personne. Il se tourna et plongea sa tête dans un verre d'eau pour ne pas faire face aux autres. Il entendit Louis le féliciter, puis Niall le seconder. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Courage » lui chuchota-t-il. 

Ils étaient à présent seuls, tous deux, l'un s'apprêtant à refaire sa vie, l'autre à continuer la sienne, refermant une porte pour en ouvrir une nouvelle. 

« C'est le jour hein »

Zayn se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire. Maintenant il avait envie de vomir. Liam était trop parfait pour lui.

« Oui...je voulais juste te dire que  
-Non ne dis rien. Epouse la, fondes une famille et continue à vivre heureux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi Zayn. Ton bonheur   
-Tu...tu es magnifique »

Liam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son regard s'adoucit, et ses joues se rosirent. Il en était toujours fou amoureux. Mais dorénavant, ce n'était plus partagé. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il saurait vivre avec. 

« Et toi tu es l'homme de ma vie. Aller, vas-y, et rend la heureuse. » Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Il quitta la pièce avant de commettre l'irréparable.   
Et Zayn laissait couler ses larmes pour la première fois. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il le laisser filer. Il le laissait partir à jamais. Sa mère entra avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'essuyer les premières gouttes salées. Elle lui essuya le visage et embrassa ses joues.

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer comme ça mon fils. Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux pour toi. » Zayn renifla bruyamment et se frotta les yeux.

« Tu sais » continuait-elle « je savais pour Liam et toi. Tu ne me l’as peut-être jamais dit mais je l'avais deviné. Tu as peut être refait ta vie sans lui, mais est tu sur de faire le bon choix ? Je te fais confiance Zayn et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.  
-Fais-moi confiance maman, j'ai pris ma décision »

*

Se tenant près de l'autel Harry serrait l'épaule de Liam. L'endroit était éclairé, tout était blanc, pur et parfait. Liam voyait la jeune femme vêtu d'une robe drapée blanche, ornée de fleurs. Et il ne pouvait le nier, cette femme était sublime.   
Deux mains vinrent trouver les siennes lors de l'échange de vœux. Coincé entre Niall et Harry, Liam serrait leurs mains et prit une grande inspiration. Ça y est, c'est fini.

*

La réception s'est plutôt bien déroulée. Niall a failli mettre le feu à la rode de la marié. Liam en rigolait encore. C'était la première fois qu'il rigolait depuis...  
Il y repensait encore. La bonne humeur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Le sol tournait étrangement au-dessous de lui.

*

Louis le rejoint sur la terrasse. L'air était doux, et les invités faisaient la fête. 

« Tu veux retourner à l'intérieur ou tu veux qu'on s'arrache ? »

Liam se retourna, le dessert n'était pas encore arrivé, la soirée était loin d'être finie.

« On s'arrache. »

*

« Je peux pas rentrer.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il a pas encore craqué. Je ne peux pas bouger tant qu'il n'aura pas lâché tout...tout ça. »

Louis hocha la tête et plongea les pates dans un saladier. Liam finissait ses heures de travail et retrouvait le chemin vers son appartement

« Zut, on à plus de fromage...Harry tu veux bien ?»

*  
Liam ouvrit la boite aux lettres et en tira une enveloppe bien mystérieuse. Elle était signée à son nom mais ne provenait pas de la poste. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir salué ses amis.  
Il n'aurait jamais dut l'ouvrir. Il aurait dut bruler l'enveloppe. Pourquoi tout ceci lui revenait alors qu'il commençait à peine à avancer ? Pourquoi lui envoyait-il tout ceci et pourquoi maintenant ?  
Liam comprenait à présent, toutes ces soirées quand il sortait « pour s'inspirer ». Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il commençait à se sentir mal. Son cœur se serra, il réalisait soudain. Zayn s'est marié, mais pas avec lui. Il a une fille mais ce n'est pas la leur. Il a une vie mais il n'e fait pas partie.

« Liam ? » Liam avait le visage prit en sanglots.

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI » Niall le coinça entre ses bras. Il avalait ses larmes, ses lamentations ses sanglots. Liam se laissait bercer mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sa respiration se serrait. Il failli s'étouffer en hoquetant.   
« Louis » Niall appela, laissant le châtain lâcher tout ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il vit Liam s'agiter entre les bras du blond, prit entre larmes et respiration saccadées. 

« Il...fait de l'asthme ?   
-Non il n'en a pas...Appelle Harry, appelle une ambulance j'sais pas quoi faire !! Fais quelque chose Louis »

Louis se précipita vers le téléphone et du composer deux fois le numéro avant de rejoindre Harry.

« Quoi ? Je suis a trente secondes de la maison j'espère que c'est pas pour me renvoyer en magasin.   
-HARRY !! Liam c'est Liam  
-Quoi ?   
-Je crois qu'il hyper ventile.»

*

Une demi-heure, et Liam dormait entre les bras de Harry. Il s'était presque aussitôt calmé dans ses bras.   
« Ecoute moi Liam...c'est moi...calme toi...respire doucement »  
Liam s'accrochait à Harry comme une ligne de vie. Il ne le lâchait plus. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui. Mais Harry devait repartir. Il avait sacrifié un mois de cours pour Liam. 

*

Ils ont fini par déménager. Tous les quatre. Aux Etats-Unis avec Harry. Tout allait mieux. Ils avaient tout laissé derrière eux. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés et finalement il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Louis et Harry. Harry avait décroché son diplôme et avait un boulot de photographe assez prestigieux.   
Louis s'était finalement lancé dans la coiffure et avait incité Liam à se séparer de ses cheveux. Niall était même devenu mannequin...amateur du moins. Il travaillait comme entraineur de football dans un lycée. Liam lui ne faisait rien. Il chantait le soir dans un bar accompagné par la guitare de Niall. 

*

Kayla vient d'accoucher de leur deuxième enfant. Un petit garçon. Ils étaient à nouveaux tous les cinq réunis pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

« Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? »

Liam secoua la tête, il se cloitrait sur le canapé, s'agrippant à la cuisse de Louis. Liam était épuisé mais il allait bien. L'enfant de Zayn était magnifique. Tout comme son père. Liam le félicita en le prenant dans ses bras. Il se sentait à nouveaux bien. A nouveaux comme avant. Peut-être que leur étreinte était un peu trop intime et peut être que Liam a remarqué que Zayn soupirait d'aise mais il fit semblant de rien.

*

« Vous allez bien ? » Louis fit oui de la tête et piocha une clémentine dans le panier à fruits.  
« Et toi et Liam vous..... » Zayn haussa les sourcils, ne voulant pas trop s'impliquer dans ce genre de sujet. Louis inclina la tête et attendait la suite. Le métis joint ses mains et se mordille la lèvre.

« Hein... ? Oh non on est pas ensemble, non non.   
-Ah...d'accord. »

*

Salut Zayn, ici Louis. C'est la faute de Liam si on t'envoie une lettre. Mais je suis sûr qu'on t'aura déjà appelé d'ici là. On va bien, la famille va bien, Harry a un copain et Niall je sais pas trop, il a l'air de s'en foutre. Bref on arrive. On va tous débarquer chez toi dans deux semaines alors prépares toi. On fera une sortie entre gars t'a intérêt à nous réserver une table, des films de la bouffe de la boisson et tout ça. On arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive

*

Assit autour d'une table, les cinq plaisantaient entre eux. Louis leva son verre et porta un toast à leur nouvelle amitié. Il se cloitra contre Liam et lui prit la main.

« Hé Liam ? » Liam, insoucieux leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit en reposant sa tête sur son bras.

« Ça va ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Viens on se marie ? »

Bien entendu, Liam accepta, et se jeta au cou de son nouveau fiancé. Les autres applaudirent et les félicitèrent. Et Liam riait parce qu'il était enfin heureux. Il rayonnait, et Zayn ressentait une pointe de jalousie ou peut être de la fierté. Involontairement une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas que Liam l'observait du coin de l'œil.

*  
« Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?  
-Depuis toujours il me semble.  
-Je suis content pour vous »

Et Zayn tenta le tout, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Liam. Liam ne le repoussa pas. Ils venaient juste de se réconcilier. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air.

« Quand je pense que j'allais te faire ma demande en mariage en Italie..  
-Sérieux ?  
-Ouais...mais Louis il est génial tu vois, je ne regrette rien.  
-Hé, c'est pas sympa  
-Tu seras mon témoin de mariage. »

Liam leva son avant-bras et retroussa sa manche. Il pointa vers l'encre imprimée sur sa peau qui n'avait pas bougé. Zayn leva à son tour son poignet et lui montra que lui non plus n'avait pas touché à ce dessin qui finalement les suivra jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. 

« Tu viens, on va fêter tout ça à l'intérieur. Ah et j'ai un cadeau pour tes mini Malik.  
-Merci, t'es un amour. » 

Peut-être que finalement ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que Liam aurait dû décrocher à l'un de ses appels, peut être que, et peut être encore. Mais pour le moment, Liam et Zayn étaient heureux. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux finalement.


End file.
